The Love Dodecahedron
by LordKitsumaruThe52nd
Summary: Its the Annual Konoha Valentines Day Dance and neither Kiba or Hinata have dates! Giant Love Web.Main Pairing is KibaHina but that branches out in alot of directions or will anyways CH. 4 is up, oh and 1 sp34k L337 n0w
1. Ch 1: Dates

Disclaimer: If i owned naruto it wouldnt be **fan**fiction now would it?

A/N: think of this as sort of a version 2.0, I tried to use Bells Of Insanity's advice, especially seeing as she (besides Sumikoa who dropped me a PM) was the only one who bothered to review and also, incase it too hard to figure out, the bold/italic combo words are a flashback and, yes, i do plan on switching character focus (mostly between Kiba, Hinata and a general view) from time to time

It was time for Konoha's Annual Valentines Day Dance. Hinata went, reluctantly, because her friend, Tenten had made her, even forcing Hinata into a skimpy, red latex dress that she was practiacally popping out of. Although Hinata had an unusually developed body she always tried to hide it, feeling ashamed, by covering up with loose fitting shirts, jackets, and pants that were often several sizes to big. Whenever they went shopping her sister Hanabi would call her fat for buying big clothes, and needless to say this didn't help her self esteem much. She approached the brightly decorated doors of the Ninja Academy which had been transformed into the Love Cove for the night. The theme for this valentines day was pirates and so Hinata, not wanting to feel any more out of placed than she already would be wearing a latex dress to a pirate-themed valentines day dance, managed to buy an eyepatch on the way there (she would've bought a hat to but it was hard enough finding a place for the little money the eyepatch cost in a latex dress) even if it would only enhance her piratey look a little. She sighed as she strapped on her eyepatch and reached for the door, wishing she had a date that could at least help her worry a little less. She thought for a moment, before opening the doors, about how she had never been asked out on a date by anyone, and then of how she was too shy to ask anyone out, she thought of how she admired how openly Sakura and Ino would make moves one whoever they liked and wished she could be like them. She sighed as she thought of how she wouldn' t even be able to have someone ask someone out for her, and then of who she would ask out if she could ever build up the courage to do it and without realising it she had muttered "N-Naruto-kun" all the while forgetting how much time all this thinking took...

Kiba was taking his secret route to the Academy, or Love Cove as it was called tonight. He knew that it was pirate themed but did they have to give it such a stupid name? Anyways he was skimming the rooftops along his route alone, he had left Akamaru at home tonight and actually had to bring him back there a couple times telling him "A dance is no place for a dog, you have 2 left feet anyways" making a poor pun with an old dancing phrase

"I may not have a date but i can't be seen dancing with a dog!" ending the sentence acting as though people would be shocked to see him, of all people, dancing with a dog.

Several people had asked him out, but he didn't really like any of them, he even started to chuckle as he thought of the look on some of their faces when he denied them, and then shuddered as he thought of others, as he wasn't partial to getting yelled at or beaten.He thought of how desirable he must be remembering how even a guy had asked him out and then gave a particularly evil grin when he thought of how the Sasuke Fan-Club would take the news...

_**"Hey Kiba" Sasuke shouted "come here for a minute..." trailing off, realising he was drawing attention. **_

_**Kiba complied, intrested in what Sasuke, who had never shown much intrest in him, had to say. "What is it?" Kiba asked with genuine intrest and a look of innocent wonder on his face. **_

_**"Well...er...you're...um...going to the dance tonight...right?" Sasuke asked, squirming around, trying to stop because he knew he looked nervous. **_

_**"Umm...yeah why?" he asked, the wonder still in his eyes.**_

_** Sasuke sighed, wishing he could be as bold as Kiba, which was one of the things he loved so much about him "And...your...dateless...right?" he asked, avoiding eye contact, 'This is so embarassing, i should be straightforward! I could get any girl I want and im stuttering to ask someone on a date.'. **_

_**Kiba started to look a little concerned, 'He isn't gonna ask me what i think he is, is he?' he thought to himself as he said "No...why?" then jokingly added "Are you asking me for someone?". **_

_**This made Sasuke squirm even more "Well you see the thing is...umm..." **_

_**"Well...who is it?" Kiba interjected, pretty sure now that Sasuke wanted to ask him to the dance **_

_**"I...er...Will you go to the dance with..." Sasuke started but was interupted by a loud voice screaming"SASUKE!!!" that Kiba and Sasuke both knew belonged to a certain Kyubi container. **_

_**Sasuke turned, slightly relieved, and regained his usual aloof composure saying "What is it Naruto?"**_

_** He was quickly replied with a "Sakura-chan sent me to get an answer for her" **_

_**"An answer for what?" he asked, with extreme annoyance and slight disgust in his voice, Sakura always picked the worst times to bother him, and now she apparently didn't even have to be near him to do it! **_

_**"An answer to whether you'll go to the dance with her or not. she told me if its not a yes she'll kill me." Naruto added truthfully. **_

_**"Well I er..can't because i'm already going with someone..." he said with a glance at Kiba, who wasnt looking because he was too busy laughing at Naruto's misfortune, already knowing Sasuke would refuse. **_

_**"She said that if you said that I was to find out who it was or she'd revive me and then kill me again" at the end of Naruto saying this Kiba burst into a further fit of laughter, doubling over and falling to hs knees. **_

_**"Well why would i care?" Sasuke asked, with no intention of telling Naruto who he was going with or was going to ask **_

_**"Erm...because i'm your teamate and you care about my well being?" Naruto said, causing Kiba to fall over laughing, holding his sides as though they would fall off if he didn't, unsure whether Sakura had a sense of humor or Naruto in pain was just hilarious. **_

_**"You're joking right?" Sasuke asked, with a less than amused look on his face, knowing that the boisterous blonde would return him with something like **_

_**"Don't make me beat it out of you" Naruto replied, his words synonomous with Sasuke's thoughts **_

_**All the while poor Kiba was to get up, but then, upon hearing this, fell back on the ground, clutching his sides and gasping for breath**_

_** "N-Naruto..P-Please stop it..." he sputtered through his fit laughter "you're killing me...I think if you don't stop we'll found out if its possible to die of laughter" ending with naruto looking at him with his trademark puzzled look plastered all over his face, and Sasuke uncharacteristacally walking over to him with a hand extended to help Kiba up. Kiba grasped Sasuke's hand and they both began pulling him to his feet until Kiba sputtered into laughter again, falling backwards and bringing sasuke with him, who fell on him, sprawled over his chest. Sasuke promptly blushed much like Hinata would have done in the same situation**_

_**Naruto loudly, putting 2 and non-existing 2 together, exclaimed "OH! I see! ok i'll go tell Sakura your with Kiba" and then dashed off into the distance, to tell the world. Kiba noticed that Sasuke hadn't protested this, still laying sprawled about his chest blushing and realised, at the speed naruto would've, what had just happened. He got up, Sasuke grasping for him desprately as he fell, and dashed after Naruto to tell him Sasuke only **wanted** to be with him...**_

As Kiba finished reminiscing he arrived at the "Love Cove" to see Hinata standing at the door. He watched for a moment and saw her do nothing, so he started to aproach her, thinking somehting might be wrong, and when he got near her he heard the soft mutter of Naruto's name. He chuckled lightly at the sound of the blonde boy blunder's name and slowly, but surely, got to Hinata.

He started to say "Hinata-chan---" but was cut off by a stinging pain in his face coupled with a squeek and a gasp, "S-Sorry Kiba-kun...I thought you were..a st-stalker".

"Thats ok Hinata-chan" he said, rubbing the dark red hand print on his face, 'great im a stalker now..." he thought coupled with 'I'm going to look like I tried to cop a feel walking in with this mark on my face'.

"So, you came without a date too?" he asked, noticing she was alone, yet muttering Naruto's name

"Y-Yes...but i hoped to find someone that would wanna dance with me..." she said

"Well, I dont have anyone either..." Kiba said then blushed as he said "but...if you don't find anyone else...I wouldnt mind dancing with you..." ending with eye contact

Both stood there, blushing in an awkward silence before Kiba broke it with a "But we probably won't get much dancing done if we never go in..." and they both reached for a door and entered the dance.


	2. Ch 2: Dance Partners

Disclaimer (will i have to do this every time?): I do not own naruto...if I did I would be too rich to bother with fanfiction ;)

A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to update this but i've had the worst writers block ever and other story ideas kept popping into my head XX anyways im gonna try to follow bells of insanity's advice and also maybe make the pairing KibaHina like i originally intended (but i'll probly write a separate timeline just for sumikoa instead, if i don't get to tangled in the web i foresee for this one that is) Also for the record I re-did ch. 1 and made it so Kiba doesnt mention Sakura and Ino, and instead mentions the Sasuke fan-club. another thing: things like Blonde and Bubble-Gum Hair ar capitalized because Kiba doesnt know/remember their names and thus those are his titles for them

--------------------

The two walked into the auditorium which, for the night, had been transformed into a ballroom. The auditorium was an ideal place for a dance because it was a large room used mostly for assemblies, but it also doubled as a gymnasium when it was to rainy to train outside. The "Ballroom" was a large room with several places sectioned off so that things wouldnt end up ruining themselves, some of which included tables filled with punch and snacks, walls lined with the stereotypical people to afraid to mingle with the opposite sex, and a dance floor complete with a flashing light disco floor. Kiba sighed as he looked around the room and layed his eyes on the disco floor.

"They cant really expect us to think this is cool, can they?" he said gesturing towards the dance floor

"Well...um...I heard that...um...maybe its retro?" Hinata half mumbled

'Is retro in?' Kiba thought to himself and then shrugged it off "They should have some sort of comittee or something for this kind of thing...I mean come on...disco?" Kiba said before muttering something or other about a senile Hokage

"Well...maybe the music will make up for it..." Hinata said, not wanting to mention that she was on the comittee that could've prevented such dance-related travesties, and simply was to shy to speak against the disco floor idea

"I can only hope so..." Kiba mumbled before they both realised that they had been standing in the doorway, together, for quite some time and people were now starting to stare and possibly make assumptions

"Well i'll..er...go get some punch..." Kiba said trying to come up with a feasible excuse to part

"H-Hai" was the only response he got before he left for the punch bowl

Kiba dodged in and out of several people, bumping into some, muttering only a quick apology without even turning back when he did, as he fought his way to the punch bowl. When he finally made it he was blocked by two bickering kunoichi, known to him merely as pink hair and blondie. He had never bothered to take the time to learn their names because he had never had to team with them and they were generally ignored anyways unless they were feuding, and even then they only adressed each other as Billboard-Brow and Something-Or-Other-Pig. He decided it might be dangerous to interupt the two so he started back towards Hinata but was stopped bye a shrill voice

"Oi, Dog-Boy! Get back here, we have things to discuss!" the Blonde half-shouted

"Ino-Pig!!! Thats no way to treat a...cute boy" the one with the Bubble-Gum colored hair spat at her counterpart, slowing down towards the end of her sentence, changing what she was originally going to say

'Oh gods, what now?' Kiba thought as he trudged his way back to the Kunoichi

"Cute boy!? Three seconds ago you were saying he was a flea-bag!" the Ino-Pig whispered harshly to the Billboard-Brow, just out of Kiba's hearing range

"Shut-up! we can use him, this way we'll prove who's better looking, and one of us won't look like such an idiot for not having a dance partner! besides he _is_ sort of cute..." Bubble-Gum-Hair said

The only thing Kiba heard from the two was "Dance partner" at which he groaned internally and turned back to look at Hinata, who was waiting patiently and turning down the occasional dance offer saying she had a partner even though she and Kiba were only going to dance if they couldn't find anyone else to dance with

"Oi Kiba!" Billboard-Brow said, adressing him by name "Get OVER HERE!" she practically shouted, seemingly getting impatient

"Yeah, yeah, what is it?" Kiba said, though he already knew what they would ask

"Dance with me" the Pink-Haired Girl said before getting shoved by her rival

"NO! dance with me! im _much_ better looking and my hair is _naturally_ this color" she Blonde said, implying that the girl with Bubble-Gum colored hair dyed it that way

"Yeah Right Ino-**PIG**! EVERYONE knows you bleach your hair!" the Accused Girl yelled

"WHATEVER!!!" the Blonde shouted "In any case which one of us will you dance with flea...Kiba-_kun_" she asked, her tone sickeningly sweet

"And yes, you _do_ have to dance with one of us" the Pink-Haired Girl said, as if reading Kiba's thoughts, half growling her words

"Well...um...I already have a-" Kiba started but was cut off by a "CHOOSE" from both girls

"Er..Can't you-" "NO! JUST PICK!!!" the Kunoichi urged him

Kiba decided that he would just have to pick one and get the dance over with, out of Hinata's sight to avoid misunderstanding, after all...it shouldn't take him this long to get punch!

"Fine...You" he said pointing to the Blonde who Immediately dragged him onto the dance floor as a new song started up

"Ugh...a slow song" Kiba muttered, a slight growl under his breath

"I know isn't it romantic?" the Blonde called Ino said, loud enough for a sulking Sakura to hear, as Kiba sighed again

"So tell me...something about yourself" Ino said

"What?" Kiba asked, a bit dazed by the whole thing still

"Look, we're dancing together so we might as well learn a bit about eachother" she said, adding "and who knows...it could always turn into something...more than dancing" in a suggestive tone, leaning against his chest as they danced slowly to the beat of the music

Kiba felt his heart rate quicken a bit when she said that, and then silently cursed himself for loving the tone she used. "Well...what do you want to know?" he asked absently as the blood rushed from his head to other places on his body

"Like...tell me about things you like..." she said in the same tone that seemed to melt kiba

"I like it when you say things like that" he responded with a slight growl of pleasure before he could think about what he was saying, and before he could think about what his other dance partner might be doing

"Your so primal" The Current Occupant of Kiba's thoughts responded before leaning up to kiss him fiercely at the very end of their song, practically daring him to leave

**Meanwhile**

Hinata waited for several minutes before starting to worry about Kiba. Several people had asked her to dance already but she didnt really know any of them so she declined. She had followed him , with her eyes, for a little bit but lost him in the crowd and after a song or two started to think somethng might have happened so she started off to go find him. She managed to make it through the crowd with a bit more grace than Kiba had and made it to the punch bowl to see a sulking Sakura. Hinata didn't know Sakura very well but she hadn't seen her sulk in quite awhile.

"S-Sakura-san...whats wrong?" Hinata asked, moving into Sakura's field of vision, just loud enough to be heard

"That Ino-Pig is prettier than me" the Pink-Haired-Girl responded, pouting

"W-Why would you think that? I-I think...your beautiful" Hinata said in a soothing tone

"Because that Kiba-san thinks Ino-Pig is prettier" Sakura replied, pointing to Ino and Kiba dancing, seemingly ignoring Hinata's beautiful comment

Hinata looked out to where Sakura was pointing in time to see Ino's (possibly) passionate kiss with Kiba and promptly ran through the crowd, tears she didn't know she would shed at the loss of Kiba's affection beginning to trickle down her face, towards the hallway

She tripped and heard a familiar voice call out "Hinata!" before feeling a warm, welcoming embrace envelope her and cushon her fall...


	3. Ch 3: Consolation and Lemon

Kitsumaru: People keep saying i need an authors note but i have them at the beginning of each chapter

Naruto: What are you doing?

Kitsumaru: I'm embodying myself during the A/N, I've seen lots of people do it before in some of my favorite stories

Naruto: You mean good authors do this? When did you become a good author?

Kitsumaru: Your life is in my hands...do you really want to test me?

Naruto: Y-You're right...Read and Review please

Kitsumaru: Disclaimer please

Hinata: Kitsumaru-kun does not own or claim to own Naruto

Kitsumaru: And the warning

Hinata: Umm...There is Lemon in this chapter so if you don't like that kind of thing...skip it and read the rest

Naruto: is right next to Hinata Hinata-chan, what is Lemon?

Hinata: N-Naruto-kun blushes and faints

Kitsumaru: i'm not sure whether its lemon or lime...or whether its any good or not...but its not for the faint of heart. so far i think all of my readers (at least the ones that review) are girls so i didnt know whether a lemon was a good idea or not but no-one gave much feedback or replied to me on it so i decided i would. if you don't like lemon you don't have to red it but the important thing to know is that Kiba is _forced_ into doing it, the lemon/lime stops (more or less) at the end of the second block of story just so you know. Hinata! are you okay!?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"You should be more careful" a low, dark voice sounded from a couple feet away

Hinata opened her eyes, she had closed them when she braced for impact, and stiffened at the sight she saw; Gaara was standing a mere few feet away, staring down at her. She realised she was surronded a small cloud of sand and decided she had better get up, lest she invoke the wrath of the red head

"Thank you, Gaara-san" she said as she tried to stand, he stopped her for a moment and, instead of letting her get up herself, he lifted her o her feet with his sand

"Why were you running?" he asked her, words cutting through any chance of small talk and getting straight to the point

"I-" Hinata started, but then, remembering what had happened, turned and started to run again

Gaara looked stunned for a moment. 'I decide to help someone and they run...how encouraging' he thought before walking after her at his own slow pace

She burst into the hallways and started down towards the girl's bathroom at the other end of the school, there usually wasn't anyone there even during school so it was sort of her 'alone' place. She ran through the hallways, not realising she was being followed, however slow of a following it was, and before long arrived at said abandoned bathroom. Hinata slowed down to almost a complete stop and tried to open the door but it was locked. Of course. Just her luck! Of all the rooms and of all the nights it had to be this one! She pressed her body against the door, fully crying now, tears of anger and of desperation. She was angry that Kiba made her feel so betrayed and she was desperate to seperate herself, even if it was only a door doing so, from the world and such betrayal. Was that the right word? Betrayal? How could Kiba betray her if they weren't actually together...'We were only going to be together if we couldn't find other people to be with' she told herself over and over, not realising the thought was 'be together'and not 'dance together', as she slid down the door, and collapsed on the floor, draped in tears. She sat there, crying on the floor, until she felt a finger brush away some of her tears. Hinata looked up and saw the red head staring back at her

"You shouldn't cry. Tears aren't a good look for you" he said with lack of emotion in his voice and on his face, even though he was unsure of what to say and of what he was saying

Hinata simply sat there, trying to take in what happened, before she got up and half-jumped on Gaara in an embrace that said 'just hold me' and cried on his shoulder. After a short while they started back towards the dance, Gaara's arm draped over Hinata's shoulder as she sobbed her story on his shoulder.

- - -

Kiba heard Hinata and turned out of the kiss, though his body tried to force him back into it, and tried to run after her when she began towards the door, but was held in place by Ino who then started pushing him towards a nearby wall. She slammed Kiba into said wall and began kissing him over and over again, glancing back at Sakura to make sure she was watching.

"I want you. now." she stated in between kisses.

"Er...now? but Hinata..." Kiba once more tried to break away but couldnt. he was pinned.

"It wasn't a request. I want you. Now." she commanded as she drug him out of the same doors Hinata left moments ago

Once in the hall Ino pushed Kiba once more against a wall, forcing him into a kiss. She slowly started to move her kisses lower and lower on Kiba's body and he tried to meet each kiss with his lips and pulln her back up.

"L-Lets not be rash-" he started but was cut off by a hand grasping and then stroking a sensitive part of his body

Ino had managed to snake her hand into Kiba's pants and now started to unbutton them as he squirmed under her touch "Hinata..." was all he managed to say, glancing sideways down the hallway, before Ino brought his face back towards hers with her free hand and kissed him.

"Forget her... whould she do this for you?" she asked as she started back towards Kiba's lap.

Kiba started to shift uncomfortably, under her movements, and tried to stop her again by bringing her back towards his lips, but he had no such luck as she merely pushed him back against the wall and began to take him in her mouth, a little bit at a time, until Kiba suddenly jerked up into her, muttering a curse about how much he hated his body right now.

"What? You dont like this?" she said as she took her mouth off him with a look of mock hurt on her face "then maybe we should do something i'll enjoy a bit more" she stood up and lifted her dress, pulling down her underwear a bit, before returning to Kiba's clothes, jerking his pants and underwear down, breaking the zipper on his pants, and pushed her core against his length. Kiba's hips suddenly jerked him forward again, against his will, and pushed him inside her as they both gasped, to Kiba's dismay, in pleasure.

"So you want to after all? Good..." Ino managed to say in between heavy breaths as she wrapped her legs around his waist, Kiba's body forcing him to supporting her, and began moving up and down, slowly to tease him and drag it all out as long as possible. Before long she realised that, although fun, teasing and torturing Kiba this way was torturing herself as well and began to move faster to increase her own pleasure, not caring what it did for her unwilling partner.

He wanted to leave. he wanted to push her off or drop her and leave. But for some reason his body wasnt complying with his orders. He knew that in another situation, maybe with someone else, he would love what was happening, he already kew his body loved it. he tried to pull away but...it felt so good...it felt sooooo good..."Oh gods..." he moaned between labored breaths.

He had experimented a little before but a hand felt nothing like this...he started to moan and let his ability to think fade away, feeling that he was mere moments away from relief, until he heard a loud sob...

- - -

Gaara and Hinata were slowly making their way back to the dance where Hinata would confront Kiba.Gaara had, little by little, convinced Hinata she needed to talk to Kiba and tell him how she felt, about him and about what he did. Eventually they arrived on Kiba and Ino's scene. Hinata was still holding onto Gaara's shoulder and, even though she wasn't crying anymore, she had her face buried into it so she hadn't thought to look up until Gaara stopped and, much to her surprise, gasped. When she did look up she saw Ino straddling Kiba with both of them moaning softly in pleasure. Hinata was so shocked that she actually stood, staring, watching the scene before she completely realised what was happening between her teamate and his mistress. When her mind had finally accepted what was happening she let out a loud sob and began to run back towards the abandoned bathroom. Garra looked at Hinata as she ran away and let a look of sympathy and concern cover his face until he turned back to the two that did that to her. When he turned to look at the two Kiba was looking at him, with a look of wonder on his face, and the girl was still going at it. Kiba and Gaara Stared at each other for a few more moments until a sudden look of relief washed over Kiba's face coupled with a loud moan from the two lovers and a shout of Kiba's name from Ino. A look of shock suddenly plagued Gaara's face and then a look of anger.

"How dare you do this to her!" Gaara shouted as he, also, fully realised what just happened. He wrapped the two up in sand before shouting "Give me one good reason why i shouldn't kill you for hurting her" making no gesture to imply who "her" was, knowing full well Kiba knew he was talking about Hinata...

- - -

A/N: I figure I should make it perfectly clear this time. you all (everyone that reviews or PMs me) have the ability to influence how the story will go. I will start taking suggestions for the next chapter today, Sunday 12/03/06 December 3rd 2006, and will stop taking suggestions on Wensday 12/06/06 December 6th 2006, and start writing although it will probably take some ime because i don't get very long on the somputer at a time

- - -

Kitsumaru: See Kiba? I restored you honor, you didnt want to do all that...you had to!

Kiba: You made me get raped!!!!

Ino: You know you liked it

Kiba:GET AWAY DEVIL WOMAN!!!"

Kitsumaru: Please don't forget to review! if you do than i'll have to kill Naruto

Naruto: What?

Kitsumaru: Nothing! why don't you tend to Ino

Ino: Yeah get over here...grabs Naruto and drags him to a dark corner

Naruto: while being dragged NO! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE LIKE THIS! KIBA HELP!

Kiba: I'm leaving before she gets done and comes after me...


	4. Ch 4: Spirit of Youth

Kitsumaru: ...Okay and thats why that had to happen

Kiba: What!?!? You think thats a good excuse!?!?

Kitsumaru: Look, it was gonna happen between ou and ino, literally whether you wanted to or not...

Kiba: I think your crazy...

Naruto: -Is Traumatized- -Nods in agreement- I agree

Hinata: Kitsumaru-kun you shouldn't try to control people's lives as though we're some kind of puppets...

Kiba: Lets revolt!!!

Hinata: Wha...

Naruto: YEAH! GET'IM!!!

Kitsumaru: Oh SHI... -is tackled by Kiba and Naruto- Hinata! HELP ME!!!

Hinata: Kitsumaru-kun does not own Naruto or its Characters/Locations

Kitsumaru: I DIDN'T MEAN THAT KIND OF HELP!!!

Kiba: SHUT UP!

Hinata: Read and Review please...

Kitsumaru: -is being muffled by Kiba and Naruto- I'm sorry for the bit of OOC-ness on Hinata's part but...I think she can be a bit emotional...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hinata ran through the halls of the academy, once more, crying and thinking. Why would Kiba do this to her? Did he know he was hurting her? What can she do to get back at him...WAIT! RED LIGHT! 'Where did that come from?' she thought 'Revenge would be...but I'd be sinking to his level...but...it would show him how I felt...and it would help the pain...'. As she thought of having revenge, and why/why not to, someone had succesfully caught up to her. Hinata had been too distracted by the sound of her own running and crying to realise there was someone coming after her

**Sakura POV**

After Hinata had found me she ran out into the hall for some reason. Not long after Hinata had left I saw Ino drag Kiba into the hall as well, I wanted to know what she was going to do to them but i decided to wait a little bit so as not to look conspicuos. As I walked aproached the hall doors I was treated to the sound of a girl sobbing and then running away. At first I had thought it was Ino...but Ino doesn't cry...so I rushed out into the hall only to see Kiba and Ino wrapped up in one of Gaara's Sand Coffins and Hinata running down the hall. After a moment of trying to figure out exactly what was happenig Gaara started to yell at Kiba, and when he did I decided to run after Hinata. When Hinata finally slowed down I finally caught up, I reached for her shoulder and pulled her around, and when i did i saw she had tears streaming down her face...

**Normal POV**

"Hinata-chan...why are you crying?" Sakura asked with a genuinely concerned look on her face.

"Kiba-kun is with Ino-san..." Hinata sobbed "And doesnt want to be with me...He betrayed me!" she added, not caring she was baring her emotions to someone that, even though she went to school with, she hardly knew.

"I...I don't think he knows you like him that way...I dont think anyone knows..." Sakura said, not being able to think of anything comforting to say at the time

"Well I do..." Hinata half-snapped

"...Well...maybe you should tell him..." Sakura said, a bit taken aback

"Gaara-kun told me the same thing..." Hinata started

'...Gaara...?' was all Sakura thought

"But when we went to go tell him...Kiba-kun and Ino-san...they...they were..." Hinata burst into a further fit of hysterical crying, unable to finish what she was saying

Sakura gasped and grabbed Hinata by the hand and started dragging her back towards the dance, half running

"S-Sakura-chan...W-Where are we going?" Hinata asked, so shocked she had stopped crying, even though the tears were still running down her cheeks

"When I saw Gaara, Kiba, and Ino last Gaara looked like he was going to kill them and then he started yelling!" Sakura said as Inner-Sakura slapped herself in the head saying 'How could i be so stupid!? CHA!'

- - -

"W-Why should you kill me!? I didn't do anything!" Kiba shouted back at Gaara, even though he knew he was in no position to yell

"I should kill you just for saying that!" Gaara exclaimed, though he had regained his control over his voice

"What the hell are you talking about!? Its all her fault!" Kiba said, jerking his head towards Ino

"My fault!? You loved it and you know it you bastard!" Ino spat at Kiba

"You raped me! Why would I love that!?" Kiba shouted back

"You were moaning and loved it!" Ino returned "'Oh Gods'" Ino mocked as she faked a moan

"...Raped...?" was all Gaara said, and even then he half-whispered it

"Your lucky i'm immobile!" Kiba shouted back at her as she mocked him

"Or you'd what!? do it again? HA! it wasnt even that good!" Ino retorted

"And thats why your were screaming my name?" Kiba asked with a grin

Somewhere in the middle of Ino and Kiba's arguement Gaara had decided it wasnt Kiba's fault after all and that it was Ino that had truly hurt Hinata and began to lower them to the ground. As he did there was a loud smack and what everyone turned to see was Rock Lee with his leg lodged in Gaara's sand shield "I didnt know you had gone back to senseless killing Gaara! Nonetheless I will not allow you to extinguish there flames of youth!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kitsumaru: -still muffled- Sorry for the extra short chapter but...you see...there was this thing and...well...

Kiba: Shut up! I should...Woah! Hey

Ino: -draggin Kiba off Kitsumaru- I'll show you who screams who's name!

Kiba: NARUTO! HELP ME!!!

Naruto: No way! that Ino-chick scares me...now more than ever!

Rock Lee: OOH! Thats the spirit Ino! Show him the power of youth!

Kiba: -sob- You should be on my side -sob-

Kitsumaru: Could you get off Naruto? im sure this looks pretty gay and you know who that brings around...

Orochimaru: Is that an Invitation? -fufufufufu-

Naruto: -is dragged off by Orochimaru- No! Kitsumaru help me!

Orochimaru: I'll show you why Sasuke left Konoha! -fufufufufu-

Naruto: Noooo!!!


End file.
